A Visão de Um Amor
by Didi 'Oito Dedos
Summary: O amor visto do ângulo de quem mal sentiu tal sentimento na vida! Snape narra sua paixão pela jovem grifinória Hermione Granger. [SSHG]


Parte 1 

Havia algum tempo que eu não se sentia assim, tão vazio, tão solitário. Apesar de ter um ótimo emprego... se é que trabalhar num lugar como Hogwarts pode se considerar estar empregado! Na verdade nem vejo como um trabalho, vejo como uma obrigação, como um favor que devo a um amigo, um amigo muito bom e fiel. Eu faço o que gosto - tenho um sonho de consumo nada impossível, mas está muito difícil de alcançá-lo - e ainda, moro num castelo, muito bem cuidado e com todas as mordomias possíveis, além das mais incríveis paisagens que somente a mãe terra poderia criar.

Mas este ano, algo está me incomodando. Eu deveria estar feliz, muito feliz, porque a escola estará livre de certas pessoas à partir do ano que vem! É certo que até o ano que vem falta muito, mas só de pensar que o Potter não estará mais aqui, todo esse peso, essa dor que sinto, deveria desaparecer. No entanto, ela continua latejando, como um enxaqueca crônica em meu peito. É uma dor estranha! Olho em volta mas não acho a resposta! Nem mesmo nos dias em que estou longe da escola, longe dessas pestes que me tiram do sério, eu não consigo descobrir o que é! Já revivi toda a minha vida e uma única vez eu senti uma dor igual a essa! Não senti dor tão grande ao levar o susto idiota que o Black e seus amigos me deram quando me fizeram seguir o Lupin Salgueiro Lutador adentro! Não, aquilo estava longe de ser dor. Também não foi ao saber que todos na escola eram mais populares do que eu! Ser popular nunca levou ninguém a merecer algo...

Nem no dia em que encontrei o Lorde das Trevas senti medo. Senti... que poderia qualquer coisa. Senti que ninguém poderia nada... nada contra mim! Mas eu estava errado! Ah, a dor que sinto agora só se compara à dor que senti quando a pessoa que mais me amou nesse mundo partiu da minha vida. Minha... minha mãe, se eu soubesse que a senhora... eu fui tolo à pensar que todos se sentiriam honrados como eu me sentia, ao trabalhar para um facínora como Voldemort. Se eu soubesse que a senhora iria morrer de desgosto...

Olhando agora para esse lugar, o grande lago onde a lula gigante desliza sobre a água, me lembro do quanto a senhora quis para mim! Todo aquele orgulho de mãe atirado ao vento, como se eu não me importasse com nada que a senhora pensava! Tudo aqui em Hogwarts é maravilhoso! Queria que a senhora visse o quanto eu mudei!

Professor Snape? - era a voz de um aluno - O que o senhor acha?

Está pensando que eu me esqueci de vocês, senhores? Posso sentir o cheiro das poções dando errado há quilômetros e acho que ninguém desta sala sabe o que está fazendo! Voltem à página cinco! TODOS!

Aquela turma de primeiro ano não parecia nada inspiradora, como todas as outras que vieram antes dela. Exceto por uma. Não gostava de admitir, mas a turma que iria se formar este ano subiu muito em meios conceitos. Tirando a figura do Potter, aquele garoto insuportável, que todos pensam ser um modelo de aluno, aquela turma é muito próspera.

Leiam todos juntos, em voz alta, o que é que diz a página cinco! - resmunguei impaciente, como podiam ser tão estúpidos? Nunca em minha vida colegial deixei de saber algo sobre o que o professor estava ensinando!

Poção Redutora - começaram a ler os alunos em coro - O efeito da poção redutora é o de regressão. A pessoa volta a ser jovem. Quanto mais beber, mas vai rejuvenescer. Ingredientes: duas raízes de margaridas picadas em pedacinhos do mesmo tamanho. Um pinhão descascado. Duas lagartixas fatiadas. Um baço de rato e um nadinha de sumo de sanguessuga.

Exatamente. Um nadinha de sumo de sanguessuga. Alguém pode me dizer o que é um nadinha? - bradei com ferocidade, mas ninguém ergueu o braço ou falou algo - Um nadinha é espremer algo entre o polegar e o indicador e não poder ver o que tem ali! - e então gritei - VOLTEM ÀS POÇÕES!

Terminei a aula experimentando uma das poções, a que deu mais errado, no pior aluno! Para minha infelicidade não era Longbotton.

Às sete horas fui jantar. Fui a terceira pessoa a entrar no salão principal. A primeira é claro, era Dumbledore. Ele sempre chegava aos lugares antes de todos. E lá estava ele, sentado na cadeira mais alta e mais decorada. Eu não o encarei. Nunca gostei de fazê-lo, pois sempre que o fiz, ele parecia que lia a minha mente. Sentei, baixei os olhos e tentei não pensar, mas aquele sentimento de vazio me invadia, principalmente à noite!

Boa-noite, Severo. Como está hoje?

Como sempre. - respondi em seco, tentei me convencer, em vão, de que Dumbledore não viria falar comigo, no entanto, ali estava ele. Sempre presente quando alguém não está bem - Me sinto um pouco indisposto.

Sei... - e lá vinha ele com a mão no meu ombro, pronto para sentar ao meu lado e me dar conselhos. Mas isso era exatamente o contrário do que eu queria agora - ... você sabe muito bem o que é, Severo, mas tem medo de admitir!

Eu apenas olhei para ele, com os olhos esbugalhados e me senti como se fosse desmoronar. Comi tão rápido depois que ele deu os avisos habituais, que meu estômago continuava doendo horas depois do jantar. Mas ele estava certo. Eu sabia que a dor que eu sentia era o vazio de amar alguém e não ser correspondido. Eu queria uma pessoa ao meu lado, alguém em quem eu pudesse confiar, compartilhar alegrias e tristezas. Eu nunca me preocupei com isso antes, nunca precisei muito das mulheres. Elas sempre me pareceram tão emotivas e neuróticas... bem, pelo menos as que eu conheci eram assim. Todas elas exigiam mais do que queriam na verdade e isso me irritava. Por que é que para mim tinha que ser de tal forma e para elas não? Por isso, entre outras razões, eu não me envolvia. Saí com mulheres pelo simples motivo carnal que qualquer outro homem sai, mas sempre fui muito claro com elas quanto a esse assunto. Entretanto, nenhuma nunca me chamou a atenção. Nenhuma delas tinha aquele quê que eu estava procurando... Começo a achar que nenhuma mulher o tem, já que não a encontro em lugar algum! Só queria uma mulher calma, discreta e inteligente... não precisa ser um exemplo de beleza... mas exijo que seja alguém que não queira saber do passado!

Aquela era uma típica manhã de Sábado, todos os alunos estavam excitados com a visita à Hogsmeade, principalmente os do terceiro ano, já que seria a primeira vez deles àquele vilarejo divertido. Eu já não achava mais isso muito eufórico. Não podia negar que Hogsmeade era a cidade mais divertida de todas as cidades bruxas, mas como algo me faltava, eu perambulava pelas calçadas, apenas observando por onde andavam os alunos, pois eles não deveriam se afastar muito do vilarejo.

Naquela manhã, parei em frente à loja de roupas e bijuterias que ficava ao lado da Dedosdemel. Na vitrine estava exposto um lindo casaco preto. Gostei dele, não era chamativo, era escuro e tinha um corte reto, com discretos botões pretos. Resolvi entrar, mas antes olhei para ver se havia muita gente na loja. Eu não gostava e ainda não gosto de fazer compras com gente me olhando, principalmente com alunos bisbilhoteiros me olhando. Foi então que a vi. Era minha aluna, Hermione Granger. Ela estava na loja provando vestidos juntamente com outras garotas. Eu não pude ver muito bem o rosto dela, porque agora o sol refletia no vidro da vitrina e ofuscava minha vista, mas ela estava muito diferente. Entrei na loja e não pude tirar os olhos dela. Era o vestido mais bonito que eu já havia visto e se aquele seria sua escolha, ela certamente seria um arraso no baile de Inverno.

Pois não, senhor? - era uma vendedora.

Gostaria de provar o casaco que está na vitrina, por favor. - pedi polidamente a ela, que prontamente me trouxe o casaco e me levou até um provador. Como se eu precisasse, era só tirar meu casaco e experimentar aquele.

Aqui o senhor terá mais privacidade. - disse a vendedora me empurrando para dentro do cubículo.

Provei o casaco e ele ficou muito bom. Era difícil isso acontecer porque sou muito exigente com o que compro. Mas o casaco caiu como uma luva, não tive dúvidas. Saí do provador com os dois casacos pendurados no braço. Mas não fui muito além dali, pois dei de cara com a senhorita Granger. Ela provava outro vestido, muito mais bonito do que o anterior. Era preto e deixava seus ombros à mostra.

Pro-professor Snape? - gaguejou ela.

Ouvir meu nome me fez voltar a realidade da situação. Eu estava ali parado, observando o corpo daquela garota que sempre me irritou. Ela olhava espantada para mim, como se não entendesse o que eu estava fazendo ali.

Bonito vestido, senhorita Granger. - foram as únicas tolas palavras que saíram da minha boca. Ah, que criatividade, Snape!

O-obrigada, professor. O senhor também está comprando algo para ir ao baile?

Bem... não... exatamente. Nem sei se vou...

Oh, claro. - respondeu ela tirando os olhos de mim - Bem, preciso voltar a Hogwarts, tenho muito o que fazer.

Ela pagou pelo vestido e saiu porta afora com pressa. Eu passei o resto da tarde lastimando pelas palavras certas não saírem da minha estúpida boca.

A semana seguinte foi muito estranha. Não sei se foi por minha obsessão pela senhorita Granger se acentuar ou se foi por ela não largar do meu pé.

Na primeira aula daquela semana, com a turma do último ano, como sempre, a senhorita Granger terminou sua poção antes do resto da classe. Reparei que ela olhava para mim mais do que o normal. Aquilo me deixou um tanto inquieto. O pior é que eu não conseguia fazê-la parar, chamar sua atenção ou berrar com ela não faria sentido algum já que ela não estava fazendo nada de mais a não ser me encarar. E isso quase todos os aluno faziam!

As outras aulas da semana foram iguais. Eu não estava aguentando aquilo. E se os outros alunos desconfiassem. Bem, desconfiar de quê? Nada estava acontecendo, a não ser para a senhorita Granger que não parava de me observar. Mas aquela agonia terminou na aula da Sexta-feira. Esperei até todos saírem da sala. Sabia que ela sempre demorava a arrumar seu material e era a última a sair. Fiquei sentando em minha mesa, com os olhos nas anotações daquele dia, esperando o momento certo para abordá-la. Seria assim que ela passasse em minha frente.

Não cansou de admirar minha beleza, senhorita Granger? - perguntei muito irônico.

C-co-como professor?

Você me entendeu, Granger e muito bem. Qual o motivo de me observar tanto durante aulas?

Ah, isso? - ela suspirou aliviada - É o meu trabalho de final de curso! Estou observando e analisando todos os professores. Vou fazer um relatório final sobre a personalidade de cada um!

Naquele momento me dei conta de quão estúpido um homem pode ser, quando não pensa... com a cabeça certa!

Um... um trabalho sobre os professores?

Sim, senhor. Achei que deveria ser feito. Ninguém nunca fez nada parecido!

E acha que vai conseguir?

Não está sendo difícil. - ela respondeu balançando os ombros.

Observar e analisar não é difícil. As conclusões é que são. - respondi colocando os dois cotovelos sobre a mesa e cruzando os dedos - Você vai falar com os professores também ou vai simplesmente observá-los e depois escrever sobre o que pensa deles?

Bem... eu... não pensei nisso? Achei que uma observação seria...

Mais fácil? - perguntei sarcástico. Foi então que os olhos dela anuviaram e mudaram de meigos para furiosos.

Eu não estou fazendo isso por ser fácil. Estou fazendo porque acho que os professores também merecem atenção! - disse ela nervosa. Mas como num passe de mágica, seu rosto voltou a ser meigo. Eu sabia que era o medo que eu impunha que estava agindo.

Pois bem. Faça o que sua consciência lhe disser. Mas fique sabendo que quem avaliará os trabalhos finais serei eu!

Aquela não poderia ter sido notícia pior para os alunos e se espalhou pela escola como a ar. Mas o resultado estava sendo engraçado. Minhas aulas ficaram silenciosas e nenhum aluno se atrevia a errar uma poção. Gostei muito. Contudo, eu não perdi por esperar com o que estava por vir. Ah, se eu tivesse ficado de boca fechada!

Parte 2 

Era manhã de Sábado, dali há algumas horas um importante (não para nós, sonserinos) jogo de quadribol, Corvinal versus Grifinória, estaria sendo disputado. Eu estava na biblioteca, escondido. Não gostava de ouvir a euforia dos grifinórios. Eles eram tão... detestáveis. Estava lendo a última edição do Profeta Diário, nada de mais, quando a senhorita Granger entrou. Ela olhou em volta e pregando seus olhos em mim, veio caminhando com um sorriso malicioso e cheio de soberba. Um agouro estranho passou pelo meu corpo.

Bom-dia, professor Snape! - disse ela sorridente.

Bom-dia, senhorita Granger. Algum problema? - perguntei.

Problema nenhum. A professora Minerva me disse que o senhor estaria aqui. É que eu queria entrevistá-lo.

O QUÊ? - sem perceber eu gritei. Foi Granger quem me alertou que eu gritara, ela sussurrou e balançou a mão num sinal pedindo que eu falasse mais baixo, afinal, estávamos na biblioteca.

Eu formulei algumas questões, se quiser respondê-las agora, seria melhor para mim!

Res-responder agora?

Sim. Eu lhe faço a pergunta e o senhor responde. - disse ela irritada. Ah, garota sabichona, como seu eu não soubesse o que era um entrevista.

Me dê essa folha de perguntas! - disse envergonhado, mas com ar de quem estava ironizando. Dei uma rápida olhada nas perguntas e me assustei. Com certeza as respostas não seriam fáceis, não que eu não conseguisse, mas se eu me atrapalhasse (o que era bem provável que acontecesse, com ela ali me olhando) seria uma tragédia! - Irei respondê-las e entrego a folha a você quando terminar.

Como o senhor quiser! - ela deu meia volta e saiu calmamente.

Era três perguntas. Três. Porém parecia que eu teria de responder a um inquérito!

Um mês se passou. A senhorita Granger não estava mais me atormentando com olhares observadores. Mas ela ainda esperava que eu lhe devolvesse a folha de perguntas com as devidas respostas. Se fossem para qualquer outra pessoa, eu já as teria devolvido porque eu já tinha respondido, mas parecia que nada que eu escrevesse seria entendido pela senhorita Granger. Eu queria impressioná-la. Queria que ela sentisse o que é ser professor ali em Hogwarts e ter que dar aulas a todos aqueles pestinhas!

Eu a via constantemente conversando com outros professores, provavelmente estaria entrevistando-os aos poucos, conforme suas dúvidas aparecessem. Poderia ter sido assim comigo também, mas o senhor Me-Dê-A-Folha-Que-Eu-Mesmo-Respondo teve que aparecer! Resolvi entregar a ela uma das respostas. Deixei um bilhete sobre a mesa dela na aula de poções. Ela foi a primeira a chegar e quando viu minha assinatura no bilhete, abriu um largo sorriso, mas não leu naquela hora. Neste ponto ela era muito correta. Tinha uma hora para tudo. Quando era hora de estudar era hora de estudar e nada mais!

Depois do almoço, a vi sair rápido do salão principal. Ela correu até a biblioteca, jogou os materiais sobre a mesa e abriu meu bilhete apressadamente.

"_Cara, senhorita Granger, desculpe a demora em lhe entregar a resposta, mas como deve saber um professor tem muitas outras tarefas além de ensinar. Quanto à primeira pergunta, se eu já havia pensado em ser professor, bem, nunca pensei. Minhas intenções iam contra qualquer coisa que envolvesse voltar a Hogwarts. Não que eu não gostei de estudar aqui, mas as companhias não me foram as melhores. Andei muito por esse mundo depois de me formar. Fiz coisas das quais não me sinto muito orgulhoso, mas por outro lado ganhei muito com elas, principalmente experiência! O diretor Dumbledore viu em mim alguém em quem poderia confiar quando me deu este emprego. Ele sabia do que eu era capaz. E provei isso deixando que nenhum aluno passasse por mim sem aprender. Bem, não contando com o senhor Longbotton, é claro! Lecionar é algo que me faz enxergar além do que eu enxergava. Apesar de não ser muito paciente com os alunos, eu acho que cumpro com meu dever!_

_Severo Snape." _

Na aula de poções seguinte, ela me agradeceu e disse que esperava ansiosa pelas outras respostas. À partir daquele momento, passei a vê-la de outra forma. Ela não era muito diferente de mim. Éramos os dois inteligentes e aplicados, discretos e sérios. Granger se diferenciava de mim por querer se exibir quando se tratava de responder perguntas dos professores, enquanto eu, ficava no meu canto, sabendo tudo, mas não me vangloriando.

Passada mais uma semana, entreguei a ela a segunda resposta. Mandei através de uma coruja. Ela deve ter recebido à noite, imagino que a lia enquanto estudava debaixo dos lençóis, da mesma forma que eu fazia!

"_Cara senhorita Granger, vejo que pensou bastante nas perguntas que me faria. Fez as mesmas aos outros professores ou personalizou-as? Bem, pensei muito sobre como via Hogwarts e seus habitantes. Minha infância aqui não foi uma das melhores, como já havia citado. Os sonserinos naquela época era perseguidos por causa de Voldemort e comigo não foi diferente. Não via a hora de me formar e sair daqui. Mas o destino foi tão irônico, ele me ajudou, hoje sou eu quem persigo. Porém, faço isso com um propósito, acentuo o defeito de cada um para que a própria pessoa se corrija. Eu não sou uma pessoa que demonstra o que sente através de sentimentos. Sou sempre o mesmo, todos os dias, ninguém pode dizer que sou falso, duas caras. Não sou hipócrita! Se não gosto de alguém esta pessoa saberá e não há jeito de eu tratá-la de forma falsa. Não há muitas pessoas que eu goste em Hogwarts. Há as que convivo e as que ensino, ajo conforme cada uma age comigo. Como qualquer outra pessoa que vive aqui, passo muito mais tempo em Hogwarts do que em minha casa, sendo assim, é difícil não se apegar. Podemos nos considerar pessoas de muita sorte, pois Dumbledore não deixa faltar nada! E até realiza desejos especiais! Hogwarts é muito melhor que qualquer outro lugar no mundo. Aqui se tem um pouco de cada coisa. Se tem paisagens maravilhosas, lagos, rios, florestas e o principal, um castelo! Eu perco horas nos jardins caminhando e observando sua magnificência! E quem mais viveria num castelo senão reis e príncipes? _

_Severo Snape."_

Algo pareceu ter acontecido com a senhorita Granger. Ela, agora, passava por mim nos corredores e me cumprimentava sorrindo! Fiquei realmente impressionado com o poder de poucas palavras. Mas o que mais me impressionou foi a carta que recebi duas noites depois do dia que entreguei a ela a segunda resposta.

Um gatinho amarelo apareceu na minha porta naquela noite. Ele trazia um pedaço de papel na boca. Assim que eu me abaixei para acariciá-lo, ele pulou no meu colo e deixou cair o bilhete nas minhas mãos. Acariciei seu sedoso pêlo e ele começou a ronronar, mas assim que eu tentei fechar a porta, o gatinho correu para fora, desaparecendo pelo corredor escuro. Sorri pensando no quanto eu gostava dos animais. Pelo menos eles não falavam, só ouviam! Sentei na beirada da cama e abri o bilhete. Era da senhorita Granger.

"_Professor Snape, respondendo à sua pergunta, eu formulei questões adequadas a cada professor. O que mais eu poderia perguntar ao professor Binn senão o que ele considerava ser professor eternamente?"_

Eu tinha que admitir, ele era tão irônica quanto eu quando queria!

"_Não há muito o que saber sobre o professor Binn, ele não quer falar da vida... enquanto estava vivo! Eu teria muitas outras coisas para perguntar. Bem, quanto aos outros professores, não foi difícil, me dou muito bem com eles e até me ajudaram com as perguntas. Mas em relação ao senhor, como deve saber, foi o único que se prontificou a responder manualmente às questões. Ambos sabemos que nossa relação é estritamente professor-aluno e olhe lá, por isso, achei melhor mesmo o senhor responder dessa forma._

_Agradeço mais uma vez!_

_Hermione Granger."_

Então ela não se sentia confortável comigo. Hum! Eu nunca dei chance! Mas também, ela é uma grifinória e não seria bom que nos vissem juntos, pelo menos não fora da sala de aula. Rapidamente, peguei um pergaminho e escrevi. Isso não ficaria assim. Ou eu responderia a última pergunta a ela como todos os outros professores ou não me chamaria Severo Snape.

Era Sexta-feira, tinha a última aula da tarde com a classe de formandos. Esperei ansioso pela resposta da senhorita Granger, mas ela foi a última aluna a entrar na classe. Estava com os olhos vermelhos e os cabelos levemente desarrumados. O que quer que tenha acontecido, deve tê-la deixado acordada a noite toda, porque ela mal se mexeu naquela aula. Eu só a via escrever, escrever e escrever. Tentei espiar o que ela escrevia, mas foi difícil com tantos olhos me seguindo. Aproveitei o momento em que o senhor Longbotton fez besteira, mais exatamente a hora em que Granger o ajudou, para dar uma olhada no que ela tinha sobre a mesa. Meio escondido entre folhas soltas, estava meu pergaminho da noite passada e, logo abaixo, a resposta que ela queria me enviar, rabiscada em certas partes!

"_Professor Snape, acho que o senhor me entendeu mal quando disse que o senhor se prontificou, se prontificou não foi? a me responder manualmente. Não quis dizer que queria que respondesse oralmente. Eu quis dizer que foi uma opção, cada um faz suas escolhas... Não estou querendo ser grosseira e não querer que responda..._"

Esse foi o trecho que consegui ler. Me afastei rapidamente da carteira dela, mas ela me olhava assustada, deduzindo que eu havia lido o bilhete. O que ela fez a seguir me deixou em maus lençóis em frente ao resto da classe, pois eu não reagi de nenhuma forma e toda sala percebeu que algo estava acontecendo. Granger jogou todo seu material dentro da mochila e gritou para mim antes de sair:

Professor Snape, como pôde?

Eu fiquei ali parado sem saber o que dizer, mas finalmente gritei:

SAIAM TODOS! - e me sentei em minha mesa escondendo minhas mãos, pois elas estavam tremendo.

Eu não jantei naquela noite. Enquanto caminhava pelo castelo, fiquei imaginando o porque dela não querer sem encontrar comigo para que eu respondesse pessoalmente a sua pergunta. Era óbvio para ela e, mesmo querendo me enganar, era óbvio para mim. Ela nunca pretendeu uma aproximação com a minha pessoa. Ela me odiava por eu tratar os amigos da forma que eu tratava, com desprezo. Eu não a culpei, mas ela deveria saber que amigos são amigos e negócios são à parte! Ela preferiu perder a chance de me perguntar qualquer outra coisa que quisesse por causa dos amigos, por medo de a verem em minha companhia... nada que eu também não quisesse, afinal, o que os sonserinos diriam ao ver o diretor da casa sentado no jardim com a senhorita Sabe-Tudo? Dei meia volta e retornei ao meu quarto, me joguei na cama e tentei não pensar naquele assunto.

BAM-BAM-BAM! Acordei assustado! Que diabos, eram cinco horas da manhã, nem mesmo os pássaros haviam acordado! Abri a porta um tanto sonolento, poderia ser Dumbledore precisando de algo. Mas não era.

Senhorita Granger?

Des-desculpe vir assim! - disse ela sem olhar no meu rosto - É bem cedo, ninguém irá acordar até as sete horas...

Com certeza. - afirmei irônico.

Foi quando ela olhou para mim com os olhos mais vermelhos do que o dia anterior. Senti um aperto no peito. Como é que eu pude fazer algum mal a uma criatura como aquela? Dei um passo à frente e olhei para os dois lados do corredor. Ninguém a vista, então pedi a ela que entrasse.

Sente-se. - eu disse apontando uma poltrona ao lado da lareira.

Ela se sentou com os braços cruzados. Percebi imediatamente que era por causa do frio. As masmorras eram assim, muito úmidas e frias, mas eu já estava acostumado, tão acostumado que estava apenas com a calça do pijama, de pés descalços e sem camisa. Oh, sem camisa? O que é que ela iria pensar ao ver o professor totalmente despido? Peguei rapidamente o lençol e me embrulhei nele, pois não havia uma camisa sequer jogada no chão ou sobre a cômoda para me cobrir naquela hora. Com um leve movimento da varinha, acendi a lareira e o calor voltou a invadir o quarto. Sentei-me à frente dela e a encarei.

Eu não quis fazer aquilo na classe, professor! - ela começou dizendo - Desde que estou fazendo esse trabalho de entrevista e observação as coisas têm mudado de ângulo... principalmente em relação ao senhor!

Em relação a mim? Mas não me lembro de ter escrito nada tão perturbador ou...

E não escreveu, mas tenho falado com outros professores sobre o senhor!

Têm? - perguntei incrédulo - Por... que? Quero dizer, para quê?

Bem, descobri coisas sobre o senhor... que me impressionaram.

Nem tudo da vida são flores, senhorita Granger. - respondi levantando, fazendo alguma idéia do que ela queria dizer. Andei até a lareira e continuei, de costas - Não tenho orgulho das atrocidades que ajudei a cometer e muito menos de não ter me dado conta do que Dumbledore tentou me ensinar enquanto estive em Hogwarts, mas não preciso ouvir suas besteiras adolescentes! Você tem muito mais a aprender do que eu tive na sua idade!

Falei tão rápido que nem mesmo me lembrei de tudo o que disse e quando me voltei para ela, sua cabeça balançava negativamente.

Eu soube coisas boas sobre o senhor. - disse ela com a voz tremendo - De pessoas que imaginei não gostarem do senhor!

Sacudi a cabeça.

Vivendo e aprendendo! - respondei erguendo os braços - Então veio aqui para se desculpar por agir daquela forma na classe. Muito bem, está desculpada. Agora, se me dá licença...

Professor... - ela se levantou repentinamente e se aproximou de mim - Tudo isso que eu estou sentindo é novo para mim! É estranho ter uma imagem de alguém e descobrir que ela não tem nada de verdadeira!

E...

Bem... acho que estou pronta agora para ouvia a resposta que o senhor tem para me dar!

Fui obrigado a rir. Foi a gargalhada mais gostosa que já dei, se é que me lembro de ter dado alguma. Ela riu também, mas parou subitamente ao me ver encará-la.

Me dá um minuto? - pedi a ela.

Claro, professor.

Pensei em pedir para que ela virasse de costas, mas não precisei, ela o fez instantaneamente. Foi estranho me trocar na presença de alguém! Fazia tempo que isso não acontecia. Fico imaginando o que ela tenha sentido. Depois de pronto pigarreei e saímos do quarto, seguindo na direção da biblioteca, que seria um lugar neutro para ambos.

É muito cedo ainda, acho que não há perigo de fazer um rápido jogo de palavras! - disse ela sentada em frente a mim - Vejo que o senhor não entendeu! Bem, os trouxas costumam chamar entrevistas assim de pingue-pongue! Eu direi uma palavra e o senhor me diz o que lhe vem à mente!

Ergui as sobrancelhas franzindo a testa, sem continuar entendendo onde ela queria chegar com aquilo. Mas já que estava ali...

Pronto, professor?

Claro. - respondi ingenuamente.

Hogwarts.

Um lugar de paz e reflexão!

Ótimo! - riu-se ela, ri também - Poções.

Uma das coisas que faço melhor!

Feitiços.

Devem ser usados com cuidado!

Varinha.

Tem muita gente por aqui que não deveria andar com uma!

Quadribol.

Ótimo divertimento, mas também um bom exercício para aprender a agir em conjunto!

Colegas de trabalho.

Ah!

Sem palavras, professor?

Palavras além da conta, minha cara! Acho que... um bando de debilóides, exceto por McGonagall.

Hum-hum. - murmurou ela escrevendo algo no final da página - Alvo Dumbledore.

Alvo Dumbledore? - repeti refletindo no que poderia falar de tal figura? Certamente ele saberia o que aconteceu ali, dias depois. Ele sempre sabia das coisas - Dumbledore - murmurei, tantas palavras e nenhuma perfeita para qualificá-lo. Só o que pude fazer foi sorrir para ela.

O senhor gosta dele, não é?

Quem não gosta? - perguntei - Ele é a pessoa mais correta e irreverente que o mundo mágico poderia ter!

Então o senhor gosta de alguém. - ela repetiu - remexendo nos papéis. Por um instante as perguntas cessaram. Na verdade, ela queria me fazer mais perguntas, mas estava com vergonha.

É só isso, senhorita Granger? - perguntei tentando estimulá-la.

Bem, eu...

Continue então! - indiquei com o dedo o papel que ela segurava.

Um mestre.

Dumbledore.

Um ídolo.

Dumbledore.

Uma pessoa inesquecível.

Mi-minha mãe. - disse fechando os olhos.

Ela morreu?

Sim.

Sinto muito. - ela expressou seu pesar colocando a mão quente sobre a minha que parecia ter rapidamente congelado, mas Granger não deu importância, parecia mais triste do que eu.

Faz muito tempo, senhorita Granger.

Eu não sei o que faria se perdesse minha mãe. Eu a amo muito!

Não fui um exemplo de filho. Talvez minha mãe não me amou do jeito que a sua a ama!

Como pode dizer tal coisa? O que ela diria se o estivesse observando agora?

Senhorita Granger, se não se importa, podemos terminar a entrevista outra hora? - disse me levantando.

Nem deixei que ela argumentasse. Me senti... desnorteado! Não, não, senti mais do que isso, algo que me indicava que minha mãe estava mesmo conosco, nos observando e cuidando com o que eu iria dizer. Saí da biblioteca sem olhar para trás. Voltei para meu quarto, me atirei na cama e me cobri com dois cobertores, mas minhas mãos continuavam mais geladas do que nunca e eu não conseguia aquecê-las. Foi então que soube, minha mãe realmente estava comigo, porque um calor envolveu minhas mãos e elas se aqueceram novamente. E isso minha mãe sempre fazia. Quando eu ficava triste ou nervoso, fosse qual fosse o motivo, a primeira coisa que acontecia era o esfriamento das minhas mãos. Minha mãe sempre percebia quando eu não estava bem e me abraçava envolvendo minhas mãos com as dela. As mãos dela eram quentes e sempre curavam meu espírito.

Uma gritaria me acordou na manhã seguinte. Eram gritos de garotas. Levantei zangado e parei em frente à porta do meu quarto com a expressão mais azeda que pude fazer. Todas as garotas ficaram quietas.

Vocês não têm nada melhor a fazer do que me acordar?

Desculpe professor! - disse uma delas se aproximando de mim - Mas uma garota do terceiro ano disse que viu o senhor com uma grifinória na biblioteca! Eu não pude deixar isso ficar assim! Eu tinha que defendê-lo!

Mas eu vi sim! - gritou uma outra garota, que tinha a camisa rasgada.

Senhoritas, por favor! Obrigado por me defender, senhorita Pavarti, mas sua colega está certa. Eu estive mesmo na biblioteca com uma grifinória.

Foi até engraçado falar aquilo e ver a reação delas, todas levaram a mão à boca tentando abafar seus gritinhos agudos.

Acalmem-se. Ela é aluna do último ano e está entrevistando TODOS os professores para seu trabalho final! Quanto a vocês... CIRCULANDO! E NADA DE BARULHO!

Foi impossível voltar a dormir. Rumei para o salão principal, tomei café de pé mesmo, estava com pressa, e segui em direção às estufas. Precisava de um ingrediente emprestado da professora Sprout, uma descurainia que ela havia colhido para mim na lua cheia.

Aqui está, Severo! A mais bonita de todas. - disse Sprout entregando a frutinha com todo cuidado para mim.

Obrigado. Desculpe pela interrupção!

Eu não gostava de incomodar os professores em seus horários de aula, mas era difícil falar com Sprout em outra hora, ela sempre estava embrenhada na mata tentando encontrar mudas de plantas.

Entrei na sala de poções, coloquei a descurainia sobre minha mesa juntamente com todos os outros ingredientes e os observei. Tudo pronto para começar a próxima aula. Eu mesmo executaria aquela poção porque duvidava da capacidade dos alunos fazerem, exceto por... sim, por ela, a senhorita Granger.

Mas o que é isso? - me perguntei quando vi uma livro sobre minha mesa que, com toda certeza, não era um dos meus. Com raiva, atirei-o contra a parede do quadro, ele caiu dentro da caixa onde estavam guardados outros materiais esquecidos por alunos - Quem diabos esqueceu esse livro aqui que procure-o sozinho!

No entanto, um pequeno papel saltou de dentro do livro. Ele caiu lentamente no chão. Ajuntei, amasse e o atirei na lata de lixo, depois, voltei ao que estava fazendo. Mas algo me fez olhar novamente para a lixeira. Caminhei até ela, ajuntei o papel e o abri.

"_Caro professor Snape, me peguei pensando mais uma vez no senhor e não pude deixar de escrever estas palavras que, há alguns meses atrás, soariam ao senhor como uma peça a ser pregada, mas hoje, o senhor sabe o que elas significam na verdade... Pois bem, eu não quis fazer o senhor se sentir mal ao falar sobre sua mãe. Me desculpe. Eu senti mesmo pelo senhor... Me desculpe também por ter pego na sua mão, se foi por isso que deixou a biblioteca sem terminar a entrevista. Sei que não gosta de intimidades, mas só quis expressar o meu pesar. Eu peço que esqueça o que eu fiz e me encontre na biblioteca, na tarde do próximo Sábado, depois das aulas, para terminarmos a entrevista. Agradeço desde já, Hermione Granger. _"

Quando a encontrei na biblioteca, uma semana depois, descobri que havia algo mais naquela intenção de me ver, havia um motivo claro que não era a entrevista.

Os alunos autorizados foram passear em Hogsmeade enquanto o impiedoso e maldoso professor de poções esperava a melhor aluna de Hogwarts na biblioteca. Ela chegou calmamente, sentou-se e olhou para mim sorrindo. Ela estava radiante. Não vestia o feio uniforme grifinório e sim um belo vestido. Sentei-me em frente a ela. Um perfume suave entrou por minhas narinas, era doce e me trouxe lembranças muito felizes de minha infância com minha mãe.

A que devo a honra de tê-la tão bonita à minha frente, senhorita Granger?

Foi uma frase impensada que a deixou embaraçada.

Obrigada, professor. - respondeu ela prontamente, mas olhando para o caderno - Achei que o senhor não ia querer me ver com o uniforme da Grifinória num Sábado em que a Sonserina venceu o jogo! - ela me surpreendeu.

Certamente. - respondi rindo.

Conversamos com descontração a tarde inteira. Nada sobre entrevistas, apenas sobre nós. Sobre o que gostávamos ou deixávamos de gostar. E aquele foi o último dia em que nós nos encontramos, pois a entrevista tinha sido concluída. Depois disso ela não me procurou mais, nem mandou um cartão.

No entanto, eu perdia horas observando-a debruçada sobre livros na biblioteca ou deitada no jardim sobre a grama fofa, aprimorando um feitiço. Ela parecia não me ver. Porém, quando nos encontrávamos nos corredores, ela me cumprimentava e até parava para me dirigir algumas palavras, mas ela estava sempre rodeada por aqueles dois... seus amigos...

Parte 3 

Eu havia ficado afastado das minhas aulas durante duas semanas. À pedido de Dumbledore, havia ido à Londres resolver umas questões financeiras de Hogwarts, mas fui atropelado por um trouxa maluco em uma motocicleta. Socorreram-me imediatamente, mas fui obrigado a ficar internado num hospital da cidade. Eu quase implorei para que me deixassem voltar para casa, mas os médicos não me liberaram, tinham medo que algo me acontecesse, já que eu havia batido a cabeça e ficado desacordado durante algumas horas. Aquilo não era nada comparado aos acidentes que eu havia sofrido! Aquele, em particular, seria facilmente tratado pela madame Pomfrey, ao contrário dos trouxas que me enfaixaram toda cabeça e me deixaram isolado em uma sala muito branca, que me dava náuseas. Tornou-se impossível me comunicar com Dumbledore durante essas duas semanas porque os trouxas não me deixavam fazer nada, nem ao banheiro eu podia ir, tinha que usar uma coisa estranha que parecia um pequeno caldeirão todo amassado. Ah, que tortura. Que semanas!

Quando apareci em Hogwarts e Dumbledore me viu todo cheio de hematomas, ele ficou pálido como a neve, apesar de já ser muito branco, o velhote. Eu disse a ele que não era preciso se preocupar com o assunto ao qual ele me confiara, pois, por sorte, eu o tinha concluído antes de sofrer o acidente. Mas Dumbledore nem deu bola para aquilo, me levou direto para a enfermaria onde Madame Pomfrey me tratou. Como foi bom. Era bom estar nas mão de quem entendia!

Naquela noite mesmo, eu estava curado. Voltei para meu quarto e o cheiro peculiar das masmorras me aconchegou. Abri a pequena janela e deixei a brisa noturna invadir o lugar, mas não foi só ela quem entrou. Uma coruja minúscula apareceu toda aloprada. Ela deixou cair um envelope e saiu do meu quarto tão rápido quanto entrou. Eu nem precisei ler para saber de quem era aquela carta. O perfume que emanava do papel já havia falado por si.

"_Caro professor Snape, todos em Hogwarts estavam muito preocupados com o sumiço do senhor. Chegamos a pensar coisas absurdas sobre o que talvez lhe tivesse acontecido. Ainda bem que o senhor está bem! Hermione Granger _"

Eu sabia que não era o certo a fazer, mas eu precisava fazê-lo. Peguei um pedaço de pergaminho e respondi imediatamente.

"_Gentil senhorita Granger, obrigado pela palavras tocantes, mas duvido que alguém, além de Dumbledore tenha se importado com a minha ausência. Cordialmente, Severo Snape. _"

Na manhã seguinte, recebi um olhar de pura indignação. Eu conhecia bem aquele olhar. Ela o lançara para mim inúmeras vezes quando a tratei por senhorita Sabe-Tudo. Assim que minha aula terminou, um vulto se formou em minha frente, estava parado, apertando os livros contra o corpo.

Algum problema, senhorita Granger?

Sim, professor! - respondeu-me ela ferozmente - Dumbledore não foi o único a se preocupar com o senhor!

Bem, talvez não. Pomfrey e McGonagall sempre me apoiaram...

O senhor não enxerga mesmo, não é?

Não enxergo o que, senhorita Granger? Uma garota apaixonada por seu professor? Aquele que é odiado pelo resto da escola? Ou o próprio professor apaixonado por sua aluna?

Ela não ficou parada em minha frente por mais de dois segundos. Saiu em disparada porta da classe afora! Eu apoiei meus cotovelos na mesa e escondi minha cabeça entre as mãos, me arrependendo do que acabara de falar. Nada que eu dissesse ou fizesse iria mudar aquela confissão. Entretanto, eu sabia que ela sentia o mesmo. Eu queria que ela sentisse.

Os dias que se seguiram foram os piores para mim. Além de ter que vê-la, eu sentia seu desprezo, sua indiferença. Ela não se pronunciava mais nas minhas aulas e nem mesmo levantava os olhos. Eu ficava imaginando que a razão daquilo eram Potter e Weasley, que a tinham influenciado. Eu queria acreditar naquilo, seria algo razoável, algo aceitável. Mas eu sabia, lá no fundo, que ela não queria ser vista comigo, não daquela forma, como... como... sua namorada.

Eu jánão aguentava mais aquela agonia. Faltavam três meses para a formatura e se eu não tomasse uma atitude logo, nunca mais a veria! Naquela noite, redigi uma carta me desculpando pelo que havia dito. E na manhã seguinte veio a resposta... "_Encontre-me no jardins de Herbologia na tarde do próximo sábado._"

Foi uma tortura esperar. Mas a tarde do Sábado chegou e eu encontrei a senhorita Granger sentada num dos bancos atrás das estufas. Me aproximei, cumprimentei-a e parei dois metros distante dela. Ela deu uns tapinhas no banco indicando o lugar onde queria que eu me sentasse. Aquele momento estava se tornando insuportável.

Deixe-me falar, professor. - iniciou ela olhando-me nos olhos - Eu... eu não pensei que o senhor sentisse algo por mim. Achei que estava sendo gentil ao me tratar daquele jeito.

Foi uma estupidez falar aquilo, eu não queria...

Mas já estava mais que na hora de um de nós se expressar!

Como é? - perguntei curioso.

Eu sei que o que sinto - disse ela pegando minha mão - é amor. Mas não sei o poder que ele pode ter sobre mim. - continuou ela levando minha mão até seu coração e me fazendo senti-lo - Contudo, gostaria que o senhor pudesse me mostrar.

Não era o momento para palavras serem ditas, mas minha boca foi mais rápida. Que meus desejos.

Senhorita Granger, eu... - contudo, fui abruptamente interrompido por um beijo doce e singelo.

Foi como ir ao céu e voltar. Como estar numa vassoura a mais de cem quilômetros por hora... foi... Eu não pude me conter. Apertei-a contra mim e a beijei mais forte. Acariciei seus cabelos, seu rosto e seus ombros. Beijei seus lábios, seu rosto e seu pescoço. Eu não quis parar. Mas a realidade era outra, a qualquer momento alguém poderia aparecer e eu não gostava daquela sensação de estar fazendo algo de errado! Me afastei dela e a encarei. Os olhos dela queriam saber o por quê.

Não aqui! Não quero que pensem mal de você! - murmurei levantando-me.

É só isso? Esse tempo todo para receber apenas isso? - perguntou ela impaciente e decepcionada.

Senhorita Granger, eu não posso expô-la dessa forma...

Hermione! Meu nome é Hermione!

Parei subitamente de falar, sorri e acariciei o rosto dela.

Hermione... - minha voz tremeu ao falar seu nome - ...há muito o que saber antes que qualquer coisa aconteça entre nós...

Não quero saber do que se passou, eu vivo agora!

Certamente, mas há coisas que...

Não! - disse ela tocando meus lábios com seus dedos - Escolha outro lugar para nos encontrarmos, onde você acha que é seguro.

Não há tal lugar em Hogwarts. E não posso levá-la para fora do castelo!

Mas eu quero saber o que há aqui dentro. - disse ela tocando meu peito e alisando-o.

Eu baixei a cabeça e dei as costas a ela.

Muito bem. Me dê alguns dias e eu terei a resposta.

Alguns dias? Quantos? Já não esperamos tanto tempo?

Alguns dias não farão diferença, minha cara.

Ela não respondeu. Saiu cabisbaixa e desapareceu entre os altos arbustos. Eu voltei ao castelo, era hora do jantar. Não estava com fome, mas precisava estar presente. Não levantei os olhos naquela noite. Eu não queria vê-la me encarando, querendo saber quando e onde nos encontraríamos.

Depois do jantar, fui tomar um ar fresco. Me debrucei sobre o balcão de uma das varandas e pensei na minha mãe. Pensava nela quando estava deprimido. Então senti uma mão pesar sobre meu ombro. Me virei bruscamente e Alvo Dumbledore estava ali, parado, me olhando como que entendendo o que eu sentia.

Professor Dumbledore. - disse cumprimentando-o.

Observando as estrelas, Severo?

Não respondi.

Também gosto de observá-las. Elas dizem muita coisa.

Há algum problema, professor? - perguntei tentando não falar sobre mim.

Me diga você, Severo.

Meu coração disparou. Ele sabia, era óbvio. Olhei para frente e segurei firmemente o batente na sacada, não queria que ele visse minhas mãos tremendo.

Acho que há algo de errado comigo. - comecei - Tenho esses sentimentos... por... - eu não poderia confessar, não - alguém...

Sentimentos? Bem vindo ao clube! - disse Dumbledore rindo - Ninguém nunca imaginou que você pudesse sentir algo! O que acha do que sente?

O que acho? - perguntei espantado - Há o que achar?

Ora, Severo, bem se vê que você está diferente, porém tenho a impressão de que Minerva e eu fomos os únicos que notaram!

Mc-McGonagall?

Sim, foi ela quem me fez ver. Há meses que você entra no salão principal sem sequer dar bola para a algazarra dos alunos. Imaginei que ou você havia ficado surdo ou algo muito importante tirava sua atenção das crianças.

Sim, claro... é algo importante, mas não sei se tem muito futuro... bem, ela não é do nosso meio...

Tem certeza, Severo?

Não totalmente.

Então não é empecilho, já é um começo! - disse ele mais sorridente ainda - É bom sentir-se assim, não? Um calor invade o peito, o sorriso não sai dos lábios, seu coração vive disparando... Ver a pessoa amada pode alegrar o coração mais triste. - e ele parou dando um suspiro - É assim que você se sente, Severo?

Professor Dumbledore...

Não precisa se envergonhar. Eu só peço que não a magoe, Severo, ela tem uma vida toda pela frente, qualquer problema agora pode acabar com uma vida inteira...

Mas eu... não...

Confio em você, meu amigo. Sei o quão responsável e honesto você é, mas nós somos homens e somos fracos. - aquilo soou como se ele já tivesse vivido um momento como aquele.

Eu balancei a cabeça, afirmando a ele que nada aconteceria entre eu e minha amada, não até que ela estivesse pronta. Nem que fosse preciso esperar anos! Dumbledore sorriu, deu um leva tapinha no meu rosto, como que zombando da minha cara e me deixou sozinho.

Parte 4 

O inverno chegou. Toda aquela neve me fez sentir muito melhor. Eu gostava de sentir o ar frio passar pelo meu rosto, me lembrava de quando era criança, da época em que eu brincava de guerra de bolas de neve... E era o que os alunos mais novos faziam lá fora nos jardins.

Professor Snape?

Sim? - respondi me virando para o salão.

Gostaria de conversar com o senhor.

Alguma razão extrema para que você me dirija a palavra, Potter?

Bem... não exatamente... - respondeu ele espantado - É sobre... Hermione...

O que tem a senhorita Granger? - perguntei erguendo uma das sobrancelhas.

Ela... ela anda estranha...

E o que eu tenho haver com isso? - respondi parecendo irritado.

Bem, ela está diferente desde que fez aquelas entrevistas com os professores... acho que aconteceu alguma coisa.

E eu tenho cara de ser o pai dela ou algo do tipo, Potter? A diretora da Grifinória é McGonagall se me lembro.

Mas é que... bem... ela anda falando dormindo...

Meu olhos se arregalaram sem meu comando.

Onde quer chegar?

Ela fala sobre o senhor!

Sobre mim? - gaguejei - O que?

Nada que faça sentido...

O que está tentando insinuar, Potter? Que eu fiz algo a senhorita Granger? - vociferei fazendo-o dar um passo atrás.

Alguém fez algo porque ela não sai do quarto! Ela vive chorando!

Veio até aqui para me acusar? É isso que estou entendendo?

Quero saber o que aconteceu entre o senhor e Hermione.

Ora seu pivete, como se atreve? Saia da minha frente! - disse empurrando-o e saindo do salão.

Eu sei o que tinha acontecido. Eu não havia marcado um lugar para me encontrar com ela e a deixei desconsolada. Mas eu havia prometido a Dumbledore que nada aconteceria entre nós! Entretanto, daquele dia em diante, Potter e Weasley não largaram do meu pé. Viviam me seguindo, se é que se poderia chamar aquilo de seguir, já que eu sabia que eles estavam ali. Resolvi esclarecer as coisas com a senhorita Granger e acabar com tudo aquilo. Redigi um longo pergaminho contando a ela sobre minha conversa com Dumbledore e depois sobre a conversa com Potter. A resposta foi quase imediata.

"_Querido professor Snape, não sabe como ver sua letra e receber palavras suas me deixa feliz. Sim, andei deprimida, mas agora entendo o seu lado da situação. Seria difícil para todos aceitarem uma relação como a nossa já que sou muito mais nova que o senhor, mas eu o amo e não posso mudar isso! O senhor poderia ao menos me deixar vê-lo, poderíamos nos encontrar na torre de astronomia tarde da noite ou algo assim... eu só queria beijá-lo mais uma vez. _

_Quanto a Dumbledore, ele me procurou também e eu lhe contei tudo. Eu não pude esconder nada dele, sabia que ele compreenderia. Foi ele quem me fez ver seu lado da história. Me pediu para ter paciência e disse que às vezes nos enganamos com nossos sentimentos, às vezes pensamos que sentimos as coisas. Não sei se ele quis que eu esquecesse o senhor ou se ele quis que eu o deixasse em paz... mas não posso. Quero que o senhor prove que também não pode... o baile de Inverno está perto, gostaria de ir com o senhor. Por que não me convida? _

_Agora, quanto a Harry, pode deixar que eu mesma vou dar uma lição nele. Sei que ele está preocupado comigo, mas não tem o direito de se meter na minha vida! Sempre Hermione Granger. _"

Convidá-la para o baile? Seria como sentenciá-la? Mas também seria uma forma de mostrar que não fiz nada de errado com ela! Pois se eu tivesse feito, ela nunca aceitaria meu pedido. Sim, era isso mesmo, era isso que eu faria.

Depois do jogo de quadribol, o qual a Sonserina venceu, todos os alunos foram a Hogsmeade. Eu também. Esperei que a senhorita Granger e seus dois amigos, Potter e Weasley, estivessem juntos e me dirigi até eles.

Boa-tarde, senhores, se divertindo? - perguntei vendo que cada um tinha os bolsos cheios, só deveriam ser de doces, e as mãos ocupadas com grandes taças de sorvete. Eles olharam para mim espantados.

Boa-tarde, professor Snape. - respondeu-me a senhorita Granger - Passeando em Hogsmeade também? É seu aniversário, por acaso?

Haviam uns seis alunos naquela mesa e todos eles seguravam a respiração.

Não, não é meu aniversário. Mas para dizer a verdade é um dia especial. - respondi sorrindo. Os olhos dos alunos estavam quase saindo de órbita, por certo era pelo sorriso que acabara de sair dos meus lábios.

Um dia especial? O que tem de mais no dia de hoje senão um usual Sábado em Hogsmeade? - retrucou a senhorita Granger fazendo expressão de monotonia.

Bem, como devem saber, o baile de Inverno é no próximo Sábado e todos já devem ter seus pares, não estou certo?

Ouvi alguns murmúrios de entusiasmo e outros não.

Ainda não arranjaram pares? - perguntei muito irônico - Ora, vocês não são formandos? Não são os maiorais? - e ri - Pelo menos alguém desta mesa vai ter par! - continuei e pude ver os olhos de Granger brilharem mais do que o normal - Se a senhorita Granger aceitar, é claro!

A-aceitar? - repetiu ela se levantando e pegando no meu braço.

Como é seu último ano e como alguns boatos... nada verdadeiros andam correndo pela escola, eu achei que deveria convidá-la para ser meu par no baile. Acha que pode com o maldoso professor de poções? - brinquei sarcasticamente.

Os outros alunos quase desmaiaram, enquanto Granger se conteve para não pular de alegria.

E por que não, professor? Nada mais justo que eu o acompanhe, já que sabemos quem é que andou inventando tais boatos. - respondeu Granger olhando diretamente para os amigos.

Muito bem, então. Vou deixá-los acabar a sobremesa, mas realmente espero que ela não lhes faça mal!

Deixei-os e pude ouvi-los conversar indignadamente com Granger. Não me preocupei, pois naquele momento descobri que ela sabia muito bem o que queria e não iria deixar ninguém impedi-la de conseguir.

Pois lá estava eu, Severo Snape, o professor mais odiado de toda escola, vestido a rigor, esperando uma garota, uma aluna, para acompanhá-la ao baile. O que é que eu fui fazer para merecer isso? Bem... acho que fiz muito, mas já paguei o preço! E eu odeio festas. Uma bando de hipócritas no mesmo salão, fingindo se gostar e uns tentando sobressair-se aos outros. Era muita bobagem para uma noite. Eu queria desistir, mas estaria decepcionando a senhorita Granger, pois ela havia esperado muito por aquele baile. Peguei um copo de cerveja amanteigada da mesa à minha frente, voltei para o hall de entrada e andando pelo corredor, vinha uma mulher muito bonita. Olhei novamente e percebi que meus olhos me haviam pregado uma peça! Era nada mais, nada menos que a senhorita Granger, inacreditavelmente linda naquele vestido de festa. Os cabelos estavam presos e seus olhos estavam evidenciados por uma contorno preto forte, mas muito bonito.

Senhorita Granger!

Pelo que mostra sua cara deve estar impressionado! - disse ela.

Muitíssimo.

Era o que eu queria! - murmurou perto da minha orelha.

Ela sorriu maliciosamente e continuou andando, me deixando ali plantado com cara de bobo. Eu a segui rapidamente e lhe estendi o braço. Ela o tomou e entramos no salão principal. Fomos sentar na mesa dos professores perseguidos por olhares curiosos.

Aquela noite a deixou mais radiante do que qualquer outro dia. Nem mesmo quando ela recebia as notas máximas ela ficou feliz daquele jeito. Dançamos várias músicas e conversamos bastante. Ela se mostrou outra pessoa, não tinha nada de uma adolescente irritante e impertinente. Parecia mais madura, não sei se era aquela roupa ou se foi aquele ano que a fez amadurecer. Agindo daquela forma, ela me fazia sentir como se eu não fosse tão mais velho e me deixava à vontade, muito à vontade. Eu até toquei o rosto dela. Não deveria tê-lo feito no baile, pois aquele gesto atraiu muitos olhares e me deixou muito embaraçado, contudo, eu não conseguia me conter. Ela estava se mostrando cada vez mais tentadora, cada vez mais parecida com a mulher que sempre desejei ao meu lado, com a mulher ideal para mim!

Granger dançou com Potter, Weasley, Dumbledore... pareceu muito alegre com ele. Provavelmente, o diretor e ela estavam falando sobre mim. Mas desde que ela estivesse feliz, nada mais importava. É, eu estava mesmo apaixonado. Era só ouvir o que eu estava falando...

Ela quis que eu a acompanhasse até o jardim depois do baile, era muito tarde e eu respondi que não. Cada um deveria ir dormir já que a semana seguinte seria um exaustiva semana de exames finais... para ambos. Granger não gostou. Me deu as costas e escondeu o rosto nas mãos. Parecia estar chorando. Me aproximei por trás e a toquei nos ombros.

Hermione... posso lhe dar algo para se lembrar durante a semana. Mas não quero que perca muito tempo pensando em mim. Esta semana é muito importante para você, vai ajudá-la em seu futuro.

Ela se virou e tocou meu peito. Não estava chorando.

Pensar em você não é perder tempo, Severo!

Ouvir aquilo foi como ouvir uma suave música. Eu a beijei e a abracei, apertando-a por alguns minutos. Até que ela me afastou.

Sabe o que Dumbledore me disse?

Para tomar cuidado comigo, pois eu poderia magoá-la?

Ela riu.

Ele me disse que eu deveria cuidar muito bem de você, pois você é uma preciosidade!

Eu? - murmurei rindo.

Você nunca me magoaria, Severo, pois eu estou em você, mais do que pensa. Estou aqui! - disse ela apertando meu peito bem sobre meu coração.

Minha respiração ficou pesada e levei meus olhos para longe dos dela, ela tinha certeza do que acabara de falar e eu nem havia me declarado ainda, não verbalmente. Voltei a olhar para ela, que me puxava de volta para o castelo. Seguimos na direção das masmorras. Eu não queria nem pensar no que ela pretendia, me puxava com tanta determinação. Ela sabia o que queria muito mais do que eu!

Paramos em frente ao meu quarto. Ela sorriu girando a maçaneta.

O que acha que está fazendo?

O que ambos queremos!

Hermione, eu... não posso!

Você disse que me daria algo para me lembrar de você durante a semana...

Sim, mas não foi nisso que pensei.

Achou que eu me contentaria com um beijo? - confessou ela irônica.

Eu estava pasmo.

Eu estou preparada, Severo, não quero fazer isso porque acho que devo a você... quero fazer porque eu quero saber com é estar com você!

Você já sabe como é estar comigo, oras, eu...

Não. - disse ela colocando a mão sobre minha boca - Eu quero saber como é que você trata uma mulher!

Agora eu estava surpreso.

Eu quero ser tocada, quero te mostrar meu corpo... quero ver o seu... apesar já tê-lo visto, ih, ih!

Espremi os olhos e sorri. Puxei-a para dentro do meu quarto e a beijei. Sabia que daquele momento em diante as coisas seria muito diferentes para nós dois, mas seriam piores se eu não cumprisse com as expectativas que ela tinha sobre mim. Entretanto, eu não iria agir de forma diferente a que sempre agi, eu não precisava provar nada a ninguém, eu era quem era, se alguém iria me amar, era por eu ser eu mesmo e fingir ser outra pessoa não iria funcionar comigo.

Eu afastei-a de mim, interrompendo o beijo que ela havia me dado. A olhei de cima a baixo. Toquei seus cabelos e corri minhas mãos pelo rosto, pescoço, ombros e pela cintura dela. Hermione respirava profundamente e tinha as mãos no meu peito.

Eu só posso ser o que sou, não me peça para fingir ou aturar...

Severo, me mostre quem você é! - disse ela impaciente.

Então a tomei nos braços, deitei-a na cama e a beijei. Foram longas horas de calmaria e fúria, de sussurros e suspiros, de beijos e carícias... até que ela adormeceu nos meus braços.

Acordei tarde na manhã seguinte, me sentindo cansado, mas feliz. Me espreguicei e deitei de lado na cama. Meu travesseiro tinha um perfume diferente, tinha o perfume de Hermione.

HERMIONE! - gritei espantado saltando da cama.

Eu mal acreditei no que estava vendo. Uma névoa saía do meu banheiro, por entre ela eu podia ver Hermione, que estava dentro da banheira, lavando seu corpo com a minha esponja. Levantei, caminhei até lá, parando à porta e a observei. Ela encontrava-se alheia ao que estava ao seu redor, nem havia escutado meu berro a pouco.

Observei tudo ao seu redor e pude concluir que ela era justamente do jeito que eu havia imaginado, muito minuciosa. Sobre a pia haviam cremes e outras coisas (de mulher), as quais nem fazia idéia de que existiam ou o que eram... e todas estavam dispostas uniformemente. Até a escova de dentes estava preparada para quando saísse do banho.

Entrei e me encostei na parede em frente a ela. A esponja continuava a deslizar pelo seu corpo, contornando-o, enquanto ela olhava para mim com um sorriso maroto. Seus cabelos estavam soltos, os cachos úmidos, caíam sobre seus ombros. Me agachei, tomei a mão dela e a beijei. Hermione se aproximou e tocou meu rosto. Meus lábios se abriram, eu quis dizer o que sentia, o quanto a amava, mas não deu tempo e nem foi preciso, ela me beijou e me puxou para dentro da banheira.

Pensando bem agora, Hermione teve o controle em todas situações em que eu estava presente e naquela não foi diferente. Ela me olhava, brincava comigo como se soubesse que eu não passava de um cachorrinho, o seu cachorrinho, pois ela tinha certeza que se pedisse algo eu rastejaria aos pés dela... sim, eu era um bonequinho nas mãos dela. Nunca pensei que uma mulher conseguiria de mim tudo o que quisesse, não da forma que Hermione conseguia. Porém, quem a visse se banhando daquela forma, não faria a mínima idéia do que ela era capaz, do quão convincente e persuasiva ela poderia ser... de quanto poder ela tinha sobre mim. Mas eu, somente eu, sabia que ela era mais frágil do que uma flor, que nas minhas mãos ela era a mais feliz das mulheres.


End file.
